


Aftermath

by Oragami



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, buck feels bad, post episode 3x02, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: Buck couldnt stop hating himself for the events of the last few hours.





	1. Whats your emergency?

_911, whats your emergency?_

_Maddie... Christophers gone._

* * *

How was Buck going to tell Eddie that he'd lost Christopher? The day had started off innocently enough, Eddie telling him that he needed to get out of his funk, and could he take care of Christopher for the day? Of course Buck said yes, and had sat with Christopher planning on what they would dp that day, starting off with pancakes.

He already knew how Christopher could get when he'd had too much sugar. Last Halloween was evidence of that, as was his most recent birthday. But he couldn't deny the kid anything. Well, Christopher had wanted to help drive to the diner, and Buck had to say no to that.

Then it was Buck's idea to go to the pier. Games, rides...whats not to love? Well, except when Buck was turned away from a ride for being _too tall._ It stunk, but rules were rules. There were other rides to try out, and the games too. The giant bear that Christopher had won just before the shit hit the fan had to be the most adorable thing he had seen that day- aside from Christopher himself, of course.

Then...all in the space of... Buck had no idea how much time had passed between when he noticed the water receding, the siren starting, and when he noticed Christopher had fallen off the fire engine into the water. An hour maybe? Two? 

It didnt matter. His boyfriend had trusted him with his son, and now he was gone. Every time he thought of how he would break the news to Eddie, tears started falling down his face again. He had failed him in the worst way possible, and there was no way to fix things.

He let the paramedics look him over, treat him for his injuries, and start him on antibiotics to prevent any infecton, but he acted like a zombie the entire time. He had to be directed to a cot by someone, and he just sat th

* * *

"Evan Buckley? Is there an Evan Buckley here?" A loud voice startled. Buck from where he had somehow managed to fall asleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face. "Here!" He said as loudly as his just-awake body would allow him to go. 

A phone was thrust at him, the sort you would see in YouTube survival tip videos. "You have someone who really wants to talk to you." The person said, heading off in the same direction they had come from. 

"Hello?" 

"Buck! Thank God youre ok!" Eddies voice came through the earpiece. 

Bucks heart fell to the floor. "Eddie...im sorry-.." He could barely speak. " I didnt mean to..."

_"I found_ _Christopher_."

"What?"

"Maddie managed to get a call through to me and let me know you were freaking out because you thought you lost Christopher." Eddie said, sounding more than relieved. "I didnt know the two of you had been separated until he showed up at the UCLA parking lot- they got tents..." Eddie paused and took a deep breath. "By the time Maddie called me, Id already found him. Been trying to get through to the VA so I could get hold of you and let you know _Christopher is ok._"

If Buck hadnt been sitting down, he would have fallen flat on his ass. "I thought I was going to have you that Id lost your son..."

Buck was pretty sure he could hear Eddie shaking his head. "Ive told you more than once, he's _our son._ And he's safe Buck. Asking about you, and if you're ok."

Buck laughed out loud, causing a few nearby people to look at him funny. "Did he mention that giant bear he won?"

"Yeah, and he said it was bigger than he was. He's still sad he lost it. "

"Well, Ill have to make it up to him. Maybe this time you can come with us?" That made him smile. They hadnt had much of a family outing recently, and after what they had just survived, they needed it.

"Well, I'm going to need to ask Christopher. But I think he's going to approve."

"Where is he anyway? I figured you would have him glued to your side." Buck asked. If he was in Eddie's position, thats what he'd be doing.

"He's getting checked out by the doctors. With all the crap thats in the water, they want to start him on some antibiotics just to be safe." OK, that made sense. " I just wanted to let you know he's ok, that we're both ok."

Buck stood up, groaning at his stiff muscles. "Im coming to you. Just...stay where you are. Im sure I can find someone headed your direction." On a good day, he would run the distance to UCLA. But today was far from being a good day. 

"Ok. Just...be safe, alright? I dont want to come this close to losing either of you ever again."

Buck started heading in the direction he thought he remembered the entrance being. " I promise I'll do my best. I love you, alright? You and Christopher. "

"Love you too Buck. See you soon." Eddie said before he ended the call.

* * *

Despite the UCLA hospital being less than 2 miles away, it took Buck nearly 45 minutes to get there. Most of that time was spent trying to find someone willing and able to either lend him a vehicle so he could drive himself, or that would do the driving themselves. The actual drive itself took longer than he would have liked, what with all the first responders going back and forth.

Another time, Buck would be out helping them. But having quit, and being on blood thinners he actually couldnt, no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe next time there was a disaster he would be- but he hoped at the same time there never would be.

Buck muttered a quick thanks to the driver as soon as they stopped, heading in what he hoped was the right direction. He was ten minutes into his search when he heard a kids voice yell "Buck!"

Buck froze where he was, and looked ahead of him. He could see Christopher waving his arm in the air, Eddie standing next to him. When Buck managed to get his legs to listen to him again, he was making his way past all the people, falling to his knees beside Christophers cot and pulling him as close to him in a hug as he could.

"Im so sorry...I should have made sure you were safe... " he managed to say after a minute. He could feel Eddies hand on his back, but was more focused on Christopher, and the fact that he was _alive._

"Buck...it's ok. We're all safe." He could heard Eddie say, his entire left arm now wrapped around him. Buck cleared the tears from his face, and shook his head. "But I should have been watching him."

Eddie shook his head "Christopher told me what happened. You were helping people, and what happened was just a...freak accident, just like everything else was today."

Buck let out a shakey breath. "I thought Id lost him..."

Eddie squeezed Buck as tightly as he could. "But he's fine, arent you buddy?" 

" Yeah I am. And now I want to be a...paramedic when I get older instead of a pirate. " Buck heard Christopher say, causing him to laugh. 

"Next time I take you out, its going to be far away from the water, ok little man? " Buck asked Christopher.

Christopher nodded. "Can I try and win another bear? I miss the other one."

Buck started laughing again. "Of course." Buck would take him anywhere he wanted, he was just happy their little family was still intact. 


	2. Gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gifs I made from 3x02.

Titlecard

Text/Tsunami alert

_One wave did all this?_

Coming up on the pier

.

_Thanks Buck_

.

The accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took several hours, part ly because the video.editing program took forever to 'upload' the episode, and my tablet battery isnt wanting to hold a charge...

**Author's Note:**

> I did barely any planning for this, and just came up with it.off the top of my head. I used screenshots from 3x02 (the text Buck sent eddie), a preview for 3x03 (the first gif) and I think a 'in general.s3 preview' for the gif of Eddie and Christopher. 
> 
> Also, the only VA hospital I could find was (to me) kinda close.to the waters edge, but the UCLA hospital was less than 2 miles away...(and crossing a highway).


End file.
